Inuyasha takes a shower
by F1ct1vegurl
Summary: oneshotWhile making kookies, inuyasha gets covered in raw eggs. Now he has to face his newest opponent. THE SHOWER. Clean story, but cute. I'm bad at summaries.


Hey all,

I am having a major brain freeze on 'waiting here', and I had this idea for a one shot when I was in the shower, (CLEAN THOUGHTS!) I hope you like this just as much as you seem to like my other one. If you haven't read it, I'd suggest it, after all, reviews make my ego inflate ridiculously….head down I know, I have no life…

Thanks for reading! They're not mine and never will be…

­­­­­­­

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, her voice low and dangerous,

"Feh, I don't see why we have to make these 'koo-kies' things anyway," He hrumphed and turned away, "You spoil him too much anyway."

Kagome smiled at his pronunciation of the foreign food, "It's just a present, Inuyasha, I mean he's just a kid, besides," she brightened, "everyone can try them, not just Shippo."

Inuyasha twitched his nose and sneezed, the combination of powders making his sensitive sniffer go haywire.

"Then we beat in two eggs…" Kagome murmured under her breath reading from a recipe. Inuyasha caught the words, her soft voice his favorite sound in the world.

"You mean these?" He held up the brown paper carton, the fragile eggs held still in their packaging.

"Oh! Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome smiled again, and turned around taking two of the eggs from the package. Inuyasha continued to hold them, not quite sure how to or if he should put them in the refrigerator.

"Kagome!" Her friend's voice rang into the kitchen from the doorway, she looked quickly towards Inuyasha making sure he had on his hat before answering, "I'm in the kitchen just sit-"

THUD! Inuyasha hit the floor, eggs splattering all over him, the few that flew out of his hands hitting his head, oozing into his silver hair.

Kagome's eyes were wide above her hands that covered her mouth, "Sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to do that."

He lifted his head, degraded, and glared at her, "Do you think that makes me feel any better?"

"You better get cleaned up, I'll go take care of Eri." Kagome pointed up the stairs, "in the bathroom, you remember? That stand up thing with the knobs is the shower, get in after getting undressed," she blushed but continued on, "You step in and turn the knob to the left, it turns on the water, the more you turn it the hotter it gets. Use the soap and shampoo in the bottle, it's green. To get clean, and rinse it off real well. There are fuzzy towels in the closet."

"Kagome?" Eri called again, sounding closer this time,

"I'm coming!" she yelled over her shoulder before turning to Inuyasha, giving the bewildered Hanyou a push up the stairs. "Go on."

Five minutes later and Inuyasha was still standing in front of the bathroom door, the egg in his hair starting to make his scalp itch.

"What're you doing?" Souta asked innocently, peering over his shoulder. "Why are you staring at the bathroom like that?" A sticky globule fell on the boy's hand and he cringed.

"Inuyasha? Why is your hair all gooey?"

The teenager looked down at the boy and sighed, his voice low and his ears pressed flat to his head.

"I have to take a shower." He pronounced his doomsday sentence.( AN: Lightning flashed above their heads and big bubble letters came down spelling KRAKADOOM! Don't you love that sound effect? KrackaDOOOM!)

Souta chuckled, then laughed, and soon couldn't stop, no matter how hard he cried..

"Y-Your face!" he cried, clutching his stomach, the laughter fading into giggles until he was able to speak clearly again.

"Then go take one, you know how right?"

"…"

A rogue giggle slipped from his lips as he pranced into the bathroom.

"It's wicked easy!" He proclaimed, pointing at a knob, "You see, this knob is on or off and how hot or cold it is." He flicked it one way then the other to demonstrate. "You need to push this to the side so it comes out of the shower head. And here's some shampoo and soap and stuff." He juggled several colored bottles and dumped them into Inuyasha's arms, surprising him.

"And here's a towel." He smiled at his good deed; sure his karma went up two notches. "I'm going to go finish playing my game." He left, traipsing back to his room, leaving the dog Hanyou to take his shower.

'This shouldn't be so hard.' Inuyasha assured himself half-heartedly, shutting the door behind him and looking at the shower stall nervously. He set the bottles and towel down on the seat of the toilet.

"First things first." He counseled, taking of his fire rat robes, and setting them on the floor, shivering slightly.

"Now," he muttered, "You turn the knob." He glanced at it, "Or was it the lever?"

Studying the workings of the knob for several moments he decided to try turning it.

"YaAah!" He turned and growled at the demon before he was shot in the face with a cold stream of water.

"You piece of s---." He muttered, getting into the stall quickly, lest the stream of water should stop.

"Ah! AH! AH!" He jumped a bit, the cold water becoming a lot colder than it was when he tested it moments earlier.

"What kind of magic is this!" He cried, hopping from foot to foot to get out of the stream of icy water, desperately turning the knob.

"Ah, much better," he grinned, as the steam rose, suddenly his face reddened, "too much better!" And he turned the knob back slightly, feeling a happy medium rain upon his chest.

"That's better." He huffed at the shower, proud of himself, "Even 500 years later I can fight anything and win." Smiling he looked at all the bottles in his hands.

"Body wash." He read, opening the top and poking his nose into it. "Gross!" Sneezing, he dropped the bottle, rubbing the overpowered and sensitive body part. "A little strong, and girly." He glared at the door. "Why did Souta give me such a girly-smelling cleanser?"

Inuyasha shook his head and picked the next bottle, a bright red color.

"Yeah," he approved, popping the cap. "This is a better color." He took a delicate sniff, thought about it and took another one.

"I'll use this." He declared, following the instructions and lathering his body, rinsing afterwards. Dropping that bottle he looked at the others. "Lavender? No. Roses? No. Kiwi?" He scratched his head, "Kiwi?" Looking down at the bottle he sighed, "Kiwi, fig and kumquat." Cocking an eyebrow he checked the color. A manly-type of green." He sniffed the top of the bottle, wrinkling his nose slightly. "It's not too girly, it's a maybe." Tucking the bottle in the crook of his arm he surveyed the rest of his choices. Staring at his empty hands he decided on the green bottles. "They're the manliest."

He was rinsing out the suds from his hair when the water seared into his side, making his eyes water, and him to take a step back unconsciously

"Waah!" He slipped on the bottles and fell into the shower curtain, tangling himself up, his claws ripping it into strings. He hit the floor. Hard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome opened the door without thinking, Eri following close behind.

The bewildered and very naked Hanyou looked up at the two girls and could have died right there. Going to hell with Kikyou would have been better than the embarrassment he was feeling right now.

"Oh, Kagome. Who's your friend?" Eri asked, not bothering to conceal her stare.

"Oh he's nobody." Kagome blushed, pushing her friend out of the door before she realized he had dog-ears, and shutting it in her face.

"Phew." Kagome wipes her face, "That was close." She blushed a deep red when she realized she was in the bathroom with a naked Inuyasha.

"Um… sorry!" She apologize, turning around. "Just… I won't look." Of course, all her mind did was replay the scene. Murphy's law was never so distracting.

"Uh…Kagome?"

"Y-yes?" She tried to erase the images.

"I need a little help" (AN: I know… OOC.)

The girl blushed even harder and turned back around.

"AND NO PEEKING!"

She nodded and closed her eyes, pulling off the curtain that bound him. "Is it off?" She asked, not quite sure.

Inuyasha blanched at the close proximity to Kagome but nodded, realizing belatedly that she couldn't see it.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." He started to dress self-consciously. Every fibre in him aware that Kagome was a few feet away from him.

"I'm leaving!" Eri called somewhere outside the door. "CALL ME!"

"Bye!" Kagome called back, eyes closed.

"You can open your eyes now, wench."

"Oh okay." She did, blushing, "Well the cookies are done."

He glared down at her, one eyebrow twitching. "Let's go."

They walked together to the wellhouse, Kagome cheerfully holding a plate of cookies, with double the amount of chocolate chips. (AN: MMmmmMMmmmMM!)

Inuyasha grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Never speak of this again." He glared at her and she smiled.

"Sure thing."

With that they hopped back into the well, embarking upon their journey, bearing gifts. Such small chocolately gooey-good gifts.

And one very clean Hanyou.

So? What did you think? I'm starting another story soon. AFTER 'Waiting here.' I promise I'll finish that first! It's gonna be good. Probably an overused storyline, but with a twist!

summary

Kagome goes back to her own time during another one of her and Inuyasha's fight. Unbeknownst to her, she is intercepted by a demon who knocks her out to pay back a vendetta. Dazed, she wonders why she fell, and continues down the well. The next day she awakes with a surprise. Her belly has just tripled it's size. Realizing the problem she goes back to feudal japan before her mom finds out, going after Inuyasha's help. Smelling of a wolf, she asks for his help.

(if you don't get it, a demon impregnated her with a wolf baby to get back at Inuyasha.)

WILL HE GIVE IT? (dunh dunh dunnnnn!)

HOW WILL THE GROUP REACT?

WILL KAGOME EVEN SURVIVE THE PREGNANCY!

AND WHAT ABOUT HER MOM!

Okay so I'm bad at summaries. Overtired, and PMS-ing…o sue me!

LOVE LOVE LOVE :

Stephanie, a.k.a. the authoress


End file.
